Os Instrumentos Mortais - Cidade Dos Ossos
by Dai-chan n.n
Summary: Um mundo oculto está prestes a ser revelado,Quando Saruka Haruno decide ir a uma boate em Nova York se divertir, nunca poderia imaginar que testemunharia um assassinato - muito menos um assassinato cometido por três adolescentes cobertos por tatuagens enigmáticas e brandindo armas bizarras. Sinopse completa dentro,Fic SasuSaku com um pouco de NaruHina


**_Disclamer_**_:__ Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi kishimoto graças a Deus pois não agüento esse escandaloso XD mais o Sasuke é só meu u.u _

_Mina essa história não me pertence e sim a Cassandra Clare, estarei adaptando os livros o qual gostei muito a historia será as mesmas do livro somente irão mudar detalhes da aparecia dos personagens. _

_Espero que gostem da historia assim como eu boa leitura!_

* * *

City of Bones

Mortal Instruments - Livro 01

City of Bones

Cassandra Clare

Personagens

Clarissa (Clary) Fary - Sakura Haruno

Jace Wayland – Sasuke Uchiha

Isabelle Lightwood – Hinata Hyuga

Alec Lightwood – (personagem criado por mim só o nome uahsu) Hayate Hyuga

Hodge – Sarutobi

* * *

Sinopse: Um mundo oculto está prestes a ser revelado... Quando Saruka Haruno decide ir a uma boate em Nova York se divertir, nunca poderia imaginar que testemunharia um assassinato - muito menos um assassinato cometido por três adolescentes cobertos por tatuagens enigmáticas e brandindo armas bizarras. Sakura sabe que deve chamar a polícia, mas é difícil explicar um assassinato quando o corpo desaparece e os assassinos são invisíveis para todos, menos para ela.

Tão surpresa quanto assustada, Sakura aceita ouvir o que os jovens têm a dizer... Uma tribo de guerreiros secreta dedicada a libertar a terra de demônios, os Caçadores das Sombras têm uma missão em nosso mundo, e Sakura pode já estar mais envolvida na história do que gostaria.

* * *

**Os Instrumentos Mortais – A cidade dos Ossos**

Para meu avô

Entre o agir de uma coisa horrível

E o primeiro movimento, todo o intervalo é

Como um fantasma, ou um sonho horrível:

O gênio e os instrumentos mortais

São então no conselho e o estado do homem,

Como de um pequeno reino, sofre então

A natureza de uma insurreição.

-William Shakespeare, Julius César

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Pandemonium**

Parte I

Declínio à escuridão

"Você deve que estar brincando comigo," disse o porteiro, dobrando seus braços em

torno de seu enorme peito. Ele olhou para o garoto numa jaqueta vermelha de zíper e

esfregou sua cabeça raspada.

"Você não pode trazer isso para cá."

Os cinqüenta ou mais adolescentes na fila do lado de fora do Clube Pandemonium se

inclinaram em direção para escutar. Era uma longa espera para entrar no clube de todas

as idades, especialmente em um domingo, e não muito geralmente acontecia em fila. Os

porteiros eram ferozes e iam para cima instantaneamente em qualquer um que parecia

que iam começar uma encrenca Sakura Haruno de quinze anos em pé na fila com o seu

melhor amigo, Naruto, inclinado em direção junto como todo mundo, esperando por

alguma coisa excitante.

"Ah, vamos lá." O garoto elevou a coisa acima de sua cabeça. Era parecido com uma

trave de madeira, apontada no fim. "Isso é parte da minha fantasia"

O porteiro levantou uma sobrancelha: "Qual é?"

O garoto sorriu. Ele parecia suficientemente normal. Sakura pensou, para o

Pandemonium. Ele tinha cabelo pintado num azul elétrico preso ao redor de sua cabeça

como os tentáculos saindo de um polvo, sem nenhuma elaborada tatuagem facial ou

grandes barras de metal atravessando suas orelhas ou lábios.

"Eu sou um caçador de vampiros" Ele empurrou para baixo sua coisa de madeira.

Aquilo flexionou tão facilmente quanto uma lâmina de grama curvando nos lados. "É falso.

Espuma de borracha. Tá vendo?"

Os enormes olhos do menino estavam muito brilhantes com o verde. Sakura notou:

uma cor anticongelante, grama de primavera. Lentes de contato coloridas, provavelmente.

O porteiro encolheu os ombros, abruptamente entediado.

"Tanto faz, entre."

O menino deslizou passando por ele, rápido quanto uma enguia. Sakura gostou do

ritmo dos seus ombros, o jeito como ele arremessou seus cabelos enquanto ele entrava.

Havia uma palavra para ele que sua mãe teria usado - negligente.

"Você pensou que ele era uma graça," Naruto disse, soando resignado. "Não

pensou?"

Sakura empurrou seu cotovelo nas costelas dele, mas não respondeu.

Lá dentro, o clube estava cheio de fumaça de gelo seco. Luzes coloridas tocavam a

pista de dança, tornando ela um multicolorido reino das fadas com azuis e verdes ácidos,

quentes rosas e dourados.

O garoto de jaqueta vermelha movimentou a longa espada afiada como uma lâmina

em suas mãos, um despreocupado sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Aquilo havia sido tão

fácil - um pouquinho de glamour na sua lâmina, para torná-la inofensiva. Outro glamour

em seus olhos, e no momento que o porteiro olhou direto para ele, ele estava dentro. É

claro, ele podia provavelmente ter entrado sem todo aquele problema, mas essa era a

parte engraçada - enganar os mundanos, fazendo tudo em aberto bem na frente deles,

saindo em seus olhares brancos em suas caras de ovelhas.

Não aquilo que os humanos não tinham em seus costumes. O garoto de olhos verdes

escaneou a pista de dança, onde fracos membros cobertos em pedaços de seda e couro

preto apareciam e desapareciam dentro das revolventes colunas de fumaça onde os

mundanos dançavam. Garotas jogavam seus cabelos, garotos balançavam seus quadris

cobertos por couro e a pele desnuda brilhando com o suor. Apenas vitalidade se

derramava deles, ondas de energia daquilo o preenchiam como um bêbado entorpecido.

Seus lábios se curvaram. Eles não sabiam o quanto eles tinham sorte.

Eles não sabiam que aquilo era como suprir vida em um mundo morto, onde o sol

pairava sem energia no céu como uma brasa queimada. Suas vidas se consumiam

brilhantemente como velas em chamas - e eram tão fáceis de se extinguir.

Sua mão apertou na lâmina que ele carregava, e ele começou a andar para dentro

da pista de dança quando uma garota barrou seu caminho na massa de dançarinos e

começou andando em direção a ele. Ele encarou ela. Ela era bonita, para uma humana de

cabelo comprido proximamente cor de tinta negra, olhos desenhados à carvão. Um longo

vestido branco, do tipo que as mulheres costumavam usar quando este mundo era jovem.

Mangas rendadas tocavam ao redor de seus braços esbeltos. Ao redor de seu pescoço

estava uma grossa corrente de prata, o que segurava um pingente vermelho escuro do

tamanho de um punho de um bebê.

Sua boca começou a se encher de água quanto ela se aproximou dele. Energia vital

pulsava dela como sangue numa ferida aberta. Ela sorriu, passando por ele, acenando

com seus olhos. Ele se virou para segui-la, sentindo o chiar do fantasma da morte dela em

seus lábios.

Aquilo era sempre fácil. Ele já podia sentir o poder da sua evaporante vida correndo

através de suas veias como fogo. Humanos eram tão estúpidos. Eles tinham algo tão

precioso, e eles meramente o protegiam.

Eles jogavam fora suas vidas por dinheiro, por pacotes de pó, por um estranho com

um sorriso encantador. A garota era um fantasma pálido recuando através da fumaça

colorida. Ela atingiu o muro e virou, juntando sua saia em suas mãos, levando-a como se

ela sorrisse para ele. Debaixo da saia, ela estava usando botas de cano longo.

Ele se juntou a ela, a pele dela se arrepiou com sua proximidade. De perto ela não

era tão perfeita: Ele podia ver o rímel sobre os olhos dela, o suor grudando em seu cabelo

na nuca dela. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da mortalidade dela, o doce da corrupção.

Te peguei, ele pensou.

Um sorriso frio curvou os seus lábios.

Ela alcançou atrás dela a maçaneta, virando-a, escorregando para dentro. Ele pegou

um vislumbre de caixas empilhadas, a fiação emaranhada. Uma sala de depósito. Ele

olhou atrás dele, ninguém estava olhando. Era muito melhor se ela queria privacidade. Ele

escorregou para a sala depois dela, desconhecendo que ele estava sendo seguido.

"Então," Naruto disse, "música muito boa, heim?

Sakura não respondeu. Eles estavam dançando, ou passando por isso, um monte de

remexidas para frente e para trás com ocasionais em direção ao chão, como se um deles

tivesse derrubado uma lente de contato - em um espaço entre um grupo de garotos

adolescentes em espartilhos metálicos, e um jovem casal asiático que estavam se

agarrando cheios de paixão, seus extensos cabelos coloridos emaranhados juntos como

uma trepadeira. Um garoto com um piercing no lábio e uma mochila de Teddy o urso

estava segurando livre tabletes de erva de ecstasy, suas calças de pára-quedista se

agitando na brisa vinda da máquina de vento.

Sakura não estava prestando muita atenção no seu ambiente imediato - seus olhos

estavam no garoto de cabelo azul que tinham falado sobre ele na entrada do clube. Ele

estava rondando através da multidão como se ele estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

Tinha alguma coisa sobre o jeito como ele se movia que lembrava ela de algo...

"Eu, por um lado," Naruto começou "estou aproveitando imensamente."

Isso parecia improvável. Naruto , como sempre, ficava preso fora do clube como uma

ferida no polegar, em seus jeans e na velha camiseta onde se dizia feita no Brooklin em

toda a frente. Seus cabelos recentemente lavados eram loiros ao contrário de

verde ou rosa.

Ele parecia menos como se ele estivesse contemplando os poderes das trevas e mais

como se ele estivesse a caminho de xadrez clube.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Sakura sabia perfeitamente bem que ele vinha para o Pandemonium

com ela só porque ela gostava disso, que ele achava que era chato.

Ela não tinha certeza do por que aquilo era o que ela gostava - as roupas, a música

fazia aquilo como um sonho, a vida de outra pessoa, não sua real vida chata de jeito

nenhum. Mas ela era sempre tão tímida para falar com alguém além de Naruto.

O garoto de cabelo azul estava fazendo seu caminho fora da pista de dança. Ele

parecia um pouco perdido, como se ele não tivesse encontrado quem ele estava

procurando. Sakura se perguntou o que poderia acontecer se ela aparecesse e se

apresentasse oferecendo mostrar a ele ao redor. Talvez ele apenas olhasse para ela. Ou

talvez ele fosse tímido também. Talvez ele se sentiria grato e contente, e tentasse não

demonstrar isso, o jeito como os garotos faziam - mas ela saberia. Talvez...

O garoto de cabelo azul se endireitou de repente, tirando sua atenção, como um cão

de caça no alvo. Sakura seguiu a linha do seu olhar, e viu a garota no vestido branco.

Oh, bem, Sakura pensou, tentando não se sentir como um murchado balão de festa.

Acho que é isso. A garota era linda, o tipo de garota que gostaria de ser - alta e esbelta -

com um longo cabelo preto escorrido. Mesmo daquela distância Sakura podia ver o pingente

vermelho ao redor do pescoço dela. Aquilo pulsava embaixo das luzes da pista de dança

como um separado coração fora do corpo.

"Eu acho," Naruto continuou, "está noite o DJ Bat esta fazendo um trabalho

singularmente excepcional. Você não concorda?"

Sakura rolou os olhos e não respondeu, Naruto odiava música trance. Sua atenção

estava na garota no vestido branco. Através da escuridão, fumaça, e neblina artificial, seu

pálido vestido brilhava como um farol. Não era à toa que o garoto de cabelo azul estava

seguindo ela como se ele estivesse sob um feitiço, tão distraído que não notava nada ao

redor dele. Mesmo as duas duras formas escuras em seus calcanhares, avançando depois

dele através da multidão.

Sakura diminuiu sua dança e olhou.

Ela podia apenas ver que aquelas duas formas eram garotos, altos e vestindo roupas

pretas. Ela não podia dizer como ela sabia que eles estavam seguindo o outro garoto, mas

ela sabia. Ela podia ver o caminho que eles traçavam por ele, sua cuidadosa vigilância, a

furtiva graça de seus movimentos. Uma pequena flor de apreensão começou a se abrir

dentro do seu peito.

"Entretanto," Naruto acrescentou, "Eu queria te dizer que ultimamente tenho me

travestido. Também, eu estou dormindo com sua mãe. Eu achei que você deveria saber."

A garota tinha chegado a parede, e estava abrindo a porta escrita Não entre. Ela

acenou para o rapaz de cabelo azul atrás dela, e eles deslizaram pela porta. Isso não era

nada que Sakura já não tinha visto antes, um casal escapando para os cantos escuros do

clube para transar - mas o que fazia aquilo estranho era que eles estavam sendo

seguidos.

Ela se levantou a si mesma nas pontas dos pés, tentando ver através da multidão.

Os dois caras tinham parado na porta a pareciam estar deliberando um com o outro. Um

deles era Moreno , o outro tinha o cabelo em um tom de preto azulado . O Moreno encontrou alguma coisa em sua jaqueta e puxou alguma coisa longa e afiada que reluziu embaixo das fortes luzes. Uma faca.

"Naruto" Sakura gritou, e prendeu seu braço.

"O que?" Naruto olhou alarmado. "Eu realmente não estou dormindo com sua mãe,

você sabe. Eu estava apenas tentando chamar sua atenção. Não que a sua mãe não seja

uma mulher muito atraente, para a idade dela."

"Você está vendo aqueles caras?" Ela apontou selvagemmente, quase acertando uma

curvilínea garota negra que estava dançando mais próximo. A garota encarou ela com um

olhar maldoso. "Desculpe, desculpe!" Sakura virou-se de volta a Naruto. "Você não esta

vendo aqueles dois cara lá? Na porta?"

Naruto deu uma olhada, então balançou os ombros. "Eu não estou vendo nada."

"Há dois deles. Eles estavam seguindo o cara com o cabelo azul..."

"Aquele que você achou que era fofo?"

"Sim, mas esse não é o ponto. O Moreno puxou uma faca."

"Você tem certeza?" Naruto olhou mais apurado, balançando sua cabeça. "Eu ainda

não vejo ninguém."

"Eu tenho certeza."

De repente todo negócios. Naruto endireitou seus ombros. "Eu vou pegar um dos

guardas de segurança. Você fica aqui." Ele avançou pelo caminho, se empurrando através

da multidão.

Sakura se voltou no momento em que viu o garoto Moreno entrar pela porta de Não

entre, seu amigo perto de seus calcanhares. Ela olhou ao redor; Naruto ainda estava

tentando empurrar seu caminho através da pista de dança, mas ele não estava fazendo

muito progresso. Mesmo se ela gritasse agora, ninguém iria ouvi-la, e até que Naruto

voltasse, algo terrível poderia já ter acontecido. Mordendo forte seu lábio de baixo. Sakura

começou a se movimentar através das pessoas.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

Ela se virou e sorriu. Tinha uma suave luz que estava na sala de depósito se

derramando através das altas janelas manchadas com sujeira; pilhas de cabos elétricos,

ao longo com pedaços de bolas de discoteca quebradas e latas de tinta descartadas em

desordem no chão.

"Hinata"

"Esse é um nome legal" Ele andou em direção a ela, passando cuidadosamente entre

os fios, no caso de algum deles estar ligado. Na tênue luz ela pareceu meio transparente,

branqueada de cor, envolvida em branco como um anjo. Seria um prazer fazer ela cair...

"Eu não te vi por aqui antes."

"Você está me perguntando se eu venho aqui com freqüência." Ela sorriu, cobrindo

seu sorriso com sua mão. Havia uma espécie de pulseira em torno de seu pulso, logo

abaixo da manga do vestido dela, então, quando ele se aproximou dela, ele viu que não

era uma pulseira, mas um padrão de pintura na sua pele, uma matriz de linhas

espiraladas.

Ele congelou. "Você..."

Ele não terminou. Ela se moveu com a rapidez relâmpago, atingindo-o com sua mão

aberta, um golpe em seu peito que teria levado ele ao chão arfando, se ele fosse um

humano.

Ele cambaleou para trás, e agora tinha alguma coisa em sua mão, um chicote

enrolado que brilhava dourado que ela jogou para baixo, curvando sobre seus tornozelos,

vibrando ele em seus pés. Ele acertou o chão, encurvado, o odioso metal mordendo

profundo dentro de sua pele. Ela ria, parada acima dele, e tontamente ele pensou que ele

deveria ter sabido. Nenhuma garota humana usaria um vestido com aquele que Hinata

usava. Ela o usaria para cobrir sua pele - toda sua pele.

Hinata sacudindo com força o seu chicote, segurando-o. Seu sorriso brilhava como

água envenenada. "Ele é todo seu, garotos."

Uma risada baixa soou atrás dele, e agora suas mãos estavam nele levantando-o

para cima e o arremessando contra os pilares de concreto. Ele podia sentir a úmida pedra

contra suas costas. Suas mãos foram puxadas para atrás dele, seus pulsos presos com fio.

Quando ele lutou, alguém andou em volta do pilar para dentro de seu campo de visão: um

garoto, tão jovem quanto Hinata e também muito bonito. Seus olhos ônix brilhavam.

"Então" o garoto disse "Existe mais alguma coisa com você"

O garoto de cabelo azul podia sentir o sangue brotando debaixo do apertado metal,

fazendo seus pulsos escorregadios.

"Que outra coisa?"

"Agora vamos lá." O garoto de olhos onix segurou suas mãos, e suas mangas

escuras escorregaram para baixo, mostrando as runas pintadas sob seus pulsos, as costas

das suas mãos, suas palmas. "Você sabe o que eu sou"

Lá no fundo dentro de seu crânio, a mandíbula do garoto algemado começou a

ranger.

"Caçador de sombras," ele assobiou.

O outro rapaz abriu um sorriso sobre todo seu rosto. "Te peguei," ele disse.

Sakura empurrou a porta da sala de depósito aberta, e andou para dentro. Por um

momento ela pensou que estava deserta. As únicas janelas estavam no alto e trancadas;

um ruído indistinto vinha através delas, o som de buzinas de carros e freios guinchando.

A sala cheirava como tinta velha, e uma pesada camada de poeira cobria o chão,

marcado por manchas de impressões de sapatos.

Não tem ninguém aqui, ela percebeu olhando ao redor desnorteada. Estava frio

naquela sala, apesar do calor de agosto lá fora. Suas costas estavam geladas com o suor.

Ela deu um passo a frente, emaranhando seus pés nos cabos elétricos. Ela se curvou para

baixo para libertar seu tênis dos cabos - e ouviu vozes. Uma risada de garota, um rapaz

respondendo aguçadamente. Então ela foi direto para cima, quando ela os viu.

Era como se eles tivessem sustentado suas existências entre um piscar de olhos dela

para o outro. Ali estava a garota com seu longo vestido branco, seus cabelos pretos

caindo em suas costas como úmida alga marinha. Dois garotos estavam com ela - um alto

com cabelo Preto azulado assim como a garota, e um menor, belo, cujo cabelo era tão escuro como a noite La fora. O garoto bonito estava parado com suas

mãos em seus bolsos, enfrentando o garoto punk, que estava amarrado ao pilar com o

que parecia um fio de piano, as mãos esticadas atrás dele, as pernas presas nos

tornozelos. Seu rosto estava repuxado com dor e medo.

O coração martelando no seu peito, Sakura escondida atrás do pilar de concreto mais

próximo e espiou em torno dele. Ela assistiu o rapaz Moreno andando para frente e para trás,

seus braços agora cruzados sobre o seu peito.

"Então," ele disse. "Você ainda não me disse se aqui tem outro de sua espécie com

você."

Sua espécie?

Sakura se perguntou do que ele estava falando. Talvez ela tenha tropeçado dentro de

algum tipo de guerra de gangues.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." O tom do garoto de cabelo azul estava

doloroso, mas mal-humorado.

"Ele quer dizer outros demônios," disse o garoto de cabelo Preto Azulado, falando pela

primeira vez. "Você sabe o que é um demônio, não sabe?"

O garoto amarrado no pilar virou seu rosto para longe, sua boca trabalhando.

"Demônios," desenhou o rapaz Moreno, traçando a palavra no ar com seu dedo.

"Religiosamente definidos como habitantes do inferno, os servos de Satanás, mas

entendido aqui, para os propósitos da Clave, por ser qualquer espírito malévolo cuja

origem está fora de nossa própria casa dimensão-"

"Já chega, Sasuke," a garota disse.

"Hinata está certa," concordou o garoto mais alto. "Ninguém aqui precisa de uma

lição de semântica ou de demonologia."

Eles são loucos, Sakura pensou. Realmente loucos.

Sasuke levantou sua cabeça e sorriu. Havia alguma coisa de selvagem sobre aquele

gesto, algo que lembrava Sakura nos documentários que ela havia assistido sobre leões no

Discovery Channel, o modo como aqueles grandes gatos levantavam suas cabeças e

cheiravam o ar pela presa.

"Hinata e Hayate pensam que eu falo muito," ele disse, confidentemente. "Você acha

que eu falo muito também?"

O garoto de cabelo azul não respondeu. Sua boca estava ainda trabalhando. "Eu

podia dar a você uma informação," ele disse, "Eu sei onde Madara está."

Sasuke olhou de volta para Hayate, que encolheu os ombros.

"Madara está enterrado," Sasuke disse "Esta coisa está apenas brincando conosco."

Hinata jogou seu cabelo. "Mate ele, Sasuke," ela disse. "Isso não vai nos dizer nada."

Sasuke levantou sua mão, e Sakura viu uma clara luz brilhar da faca que ele estava

segurando. Aquilo era estranhamente translúcido, a lâmina clara como cristal, afiada como

caco de vidro, o cabo fixado com pedras vermelhas.

O garoto preso ofegou. "Madara está de volta!" ele protestou arrastando os laços

que prendiam suas mãos atrás de suas costas. "Todo o Mundo Infernal sabe disso - eu sei

disso - eu posso dizer a vocês onde ele está..."

Raiva subitamente flutuou nos olhos gelados de Sasuke. "Pelo Anjo, cada vez que nós

capturamos um de vocês bastardos, vocês alegam saber onde Madara está. Bem, nós

todos sabemos onde ele está também. Ele está no inferno. E você..."

Sasuke virou a faca em sua mão, a ponta brilhando como uma linha de fogo. "Você

pode se juntar a ele lá."

Sakura não pode mais se segurar. Ele andou para fora do pilar. "Pare!" ela chorou.

"Você não pode fazer isso."

Sasuke girou, tão assustado que a faca voou de sua mão caindo contra o piso de

concreto. Hinata e Hayate juntamente se viraram como ele, usando idênticas expressões de

espanto. O garoto de cabelo azul seguro em suas amarras, estupefato e boquiaberto.

E foi Hayate que falou primeiro, "O que é isso?" Ele demandou, olhando de Sakura para

seus companheiros, como se eles não pudessem saber o que ela estava fazendo ali.

"É uma garota," Sasuke disse, recobrando sua compostura. "Certamente vocês já viram

uma garota antes, Hayate. Sua irmã Hinata é uma." Ele deu um passo próximo a Sakura,

piscando como se ele não pudesse acreditar no que ele estava vendo. "Uma garota

mundana," ele disse, meio que para sim mesmo. "E ela pode nos ver."

"É claro que eu posso ver você," Sakura disse. "Eu não sou cega, sabia."

"Ah, mas vocês são," disse JSasuke, flexionando para pegar sua faca. "você apenas não

sabia disso." Ele se endireitou. "É melhor você sair daqui, se você sabe o que é bom para

você."

"Eu não estou indo para lugar nenhum," Sakura disse. "Se eu for, vocês vão matar

ele." Ela apontou para o garoto com o cabelo azul.

"Isso é verdade," Sasuke admitiu, girando sua faca entre seus dedos. "O que te importa

se eu matar ele ou não?"

"Por-porque...," Sakura "Você não pode sair simplesmente por ai matando pessoas."

"Você está certa," disse Sasuke. "Nós não podemos sair por ai matando pessoas." Ele

apontou para o garoto com cabelo azul, cujos olhos estavam estreitos. Sakura imaginou se

ele iria desmaiar. "Aquilo não é uma pessoa, garotinha. Isso pode parecer como uma

pessoa e falar como uma pessoa e talvez sangrar como uma pessoa. Mas ele é um

monstro."

"Sasuke," Hinata disse alertadamente. "Já chega."

"Vocês estão loucos," Sakura disse, se afastando dele. "Eu já chamei a policia, você

sabe. Eles estarão aqui a qualquer segundo."

"Ela está mentindo," Hayate disse, mas havia dúvida em seu rosto. "Sasuke, você..."

Ele não terminou a sua frase. Naquele momento o garoto de cabelo azul, com um

alto, uivando um choro, rasgou livre do obstáculo que o prendia ao pilar, e arremessou a

si mesmo em Sasuke.

Eles caíram no chão e rolaram juntos, o garoto de cabelo azul rasgando Sasuke com as

mãos que brilhavam como se virassem metal. Sakura voltou atrás, querendo correr, mas os

pés dela se prenderam em um laço de fiação e ela caiu, tirando o fôlego de seu peito. Ela

podia ouvir Hinata gritando. Rolando para cima, Sakura viu o garoto de cabelo azul

sentado no peito de Sasuke. Sangue cintilava da ponta da sua lâmina como garras.

Hinata e Hayate correram em direção a ele. Hinata brandindo um chicote em sua

mão. O garoto de cabelo azul cortava Sasuke com garras estendidas. Sasuke jogou o braço

para se proteger, as garras recortando ele, espalhando sangue. O rapaz de cabelo azul -

deu um bote novamente - o chicote de Hinata veio abaixo atravessando as costas dele.

Ele deu um grito agudo e caiu para o lado.

Veloz como uma chibatada do chicote de Hinata, Sasuke rolou. Havia uma lâmina

reluzindo em sua mão. Ele afundou a faca dentro do peito do garoto de cabelo azul. Um

líquido enegrecido explodiu em torno do cabo.

O garoto arqueou no piso, gorgolejando e retorcendo. Com uma careta Sasuke

levantou. Sua camisa preta ficou negra agora em alguns lugares, molhada com sangue.

Ele olhou para baixo para aquela forma se contraindo a seus pés e puxou a faca. O cabo

estava lustroso com o fluído preto.

O garoto de cabelo azul piscou os olhos abertos. Seus olhos, fixados em Sasuke,

pareciam queimar. Entre seus dentes, ele assobiou, "Que assim seja. O desamparado terá

todos vocês."

Sasuke pareceu rosnar. Os olhos do garoto reviraram. Seu corpo começou a estremecer

e contorcer enquanto ele se enrugava, dobrando-se sobre si mesmo, crescendo menor e

menor até que ele desapareceu por completo.

Sakura lutou com seus pés, chutando livre do cabo elétrico. Ela começou a andar para

longe. Nenhum deles estava prestando atenção nela. Hayate tinha se encontrado com Sasuke e estava segurando seu braço, puxando a manga, provavelmente tentando dar uma boa

olhada no ferimento. Sakura virou para correr - encontrou seu caminho bloqueado por

Hinata, o chicote em sua mão. O comprimento dourado daquilo estava manchado com

líquido preto. Ela chicoteou aquilo em direção a Sakura, e o fim enrolou em si mesmo em

torno de seu pulso e contraiu apertando.

"Estúpida mundaninha," Hinata disse entre os seus dentes. "Você poderia ter

permitido Sasuke ter sido morto."

"Ele é louco," Sakura disse, tentando empurrar seu pulso de volta. O chicote picando

mais fundo sua pele. "Vocês todos são loucos. O que vocês pensam que são, assassinos

vigilantes? A polícia..."

"A polícia não está habitualmente interessada, a menos que você produza um

corpo," Sakura disse. Embalando o seu braço, ele escolheu seu caminho através dos cabos,

andando em direção a Sakura. Hayate seguiu atrás dele, seu rosto preso em uma carranca.

Sakura olhou para o local em que o menino tinha desaparecido, e não disse nada. Não

havia sequer um traço de sangue, pois nada mostrava que o garoto sequer havia existido.

"Eles retornam para suas dimensões quando eles morrem," Sasuke disse "No caso de

você estar pensando."

"Sasuke" Hayate c assobiou. "Tenha cuidado."

Sasuke balançou seu braço. Um macabro traço de sangue marcando seu rosto. Ele

ainda lembrava a ela um leão, com seu extenso passo, olhos cor de onix, e aquele

cabelo Negro. "Ela pode nos ver, Hayate" ele disse. "Ela já sabe demais."

"Então, o que é que você quer que eu faça com ela?" Hinata demandou.

"Liberte ela," Sasuke disse quietamente. Hinata olhou ele com surpresa, quase um

olhar de raiva, mas não discutiu. O chicote deslizando para longe, libertando o braço de

Sakura. Ela friccionou seu pulso dolorido e imaginou que diabos ela faria para sair de lá.

"Talvez nós devêssemos trazer ela junto com a gente," Hayate disse "Eu aposto que

Sarutobi gostaria de falar com ela."

"De jeito nenhum nós levaremos ela para o Instituto," disse Hinata. "Ela é uma

mundana."

"Ou ela é?" Sasuke disse suavemente. Seu tom calmo era pior do que a rispidez de

Hinata ou a raiva de Hayate. "Você já teve relações com os demônios, garotinha? Andou

com warlocks, conversou com Crianças da Noite? Você tem..."

"Meu nome não é 'garotinha'," Sakura interrompeu. "E eu não tenho idéia do que você

está falando" Não tem? uma voz disse atrás de sua cabeça. Você viu aquele garoto sumir

diluído no ar. Sasuke não é um louco - você apenas quer que ele seja. "Eu não acredito em

demônios, ou tanto faz o que você..."

"Sakura?" Era a voz de Naruto. Ela girou ao redor. Ele estava parado na porta da sala

do depósito. Um dos musculosos porteiro que estavam estampando as mãos na porta da

frente estava próximo dele. "Você está bem?" Ele espiou ela através da escuridão. "Por

que você está aqui sozinha? O que aconteceu com os caras, você sabe, aqueles com as

facas?"

Sakura olhou para ele, então olhou para trás dela, onde Sasuke, Hinata e Hayate estavam,

Sasuke ainda em sua camiseta ensangüentada com a faca em sua mão. Ele sorriu para ela e

soltando um meio-desculpando, meio-zombeteiro dar de ombros. Claramente ele não

estava surpreso que nem Naruto nem o porteiro podiam ver eles.

De algum modo nem Sakura. Lentamente, ela se virou de volta para Naruto, sabendo

que ela tinha de olhar para ele, em pé sozinha em um quarto poeirento de

armazenamento, os pés dela emaranhados no plástico brilhante dos cabos de fiação.

"Pensei que eles tinham vindo para cá," disse ela esfarrapadamente. "Mas eu acho

que não. Me desculpem." Ela olhou para Naruto, cuja expressão tinha mudado de

preocupado para embaraçado, para o porteiro, que parecia chateado. "Isso foi um

engano."

Atrás dela, Hinata riu.

"Eu não acredito nisso," Naruto disse teimosamente enquanto Sakura parada no meio

fio, tentava desesperadamente chamar um táxi. Limpadores de rua tinham passado pela

viela enquanto eles estavam dentro do clube, e a rua estava brilhando preta com água

oleosa.

"Eu sei," ela concordou. "Pensei que aqui teria taxis. Onde alguém iria à meia-noite

em um domingo?" Ela deu as costas para ele, balançando. "Você acha que teríamos mais

sorte em Houston?"

"Não taxi," Naruto disse, "Você... Eu não acredito em você. Eu não acredito que

aqueles caras com facas simplesmente desapareceram."

Sakura suspirou. "Talvez não tinha nenhum cara com facas, Naruto. Talvez eu tenha

imaginado a coisa toda."

"Sai fora" Naruto levantou sua mão acima de sua cabeça, mas o próximo taxi passou

zumbindo, espirrando água suja. "Eu vi a sua cara quando eu entrei na sala de depósito.

Você parecia seriamente fora de si, como se você tivesse visto um fantasma.

Sakura pensou em Sasuke com seus olhos de leão. Ela olhou para seu pulso, enrolado

por uma fina linha vermelha onde o chicote de Hinata tinha se enroscado. Não, não um

fantasma, ela pensou. Alguma coisa mais estranha do que aquilo.

"Foi apenas um engano," ela disse, secamente. Ela se perguntou por que ela não

estava dizendo a ele a verdade. Exceto, é claro, que ele iria pensar que ela era maluca. E

aquilo era algo que tinha acontecido - alguma coisa sobre o sangue negro borbulhando ao

redor da faca de Sasuke, alguma coisa naquela sua voz quando ele disse Você tem falado

com as Crianças da Noite? aquilo ela precisava manter para ela mesma.

"Bom, aquilo foi um inferno de um embaraçoso engano," Naruto disse.

Ele olhou de volta para o clube, onde uma linha fila ainda serpenteava na porta a

meio caminho da quadra. "Eu duvido que eles vão deixar a gente entrar de volta no

Pandemonium."

"Por que você se importa? Você odeia o Pandemonium." Sakura levantou sua mão de

novo para uma forma amarela veloz em direção a eles através do nevoeiro. Dessa vez,

entretanto, o taxi freou para um parar em seu canto, o motorista descansando em seu

volante como se ele precisasse ganhar sua atenção.

"Finalmente tivemos sorte" Naruto se empurrou para a porta aberta do taxi e deslizou

dentro dos bancos cobertos de plástico. Sakura seguiu ele, inalando o familiar cheiro de taxi

de Nova York de fumaça velha de cigarro, couro e spray de cabelo. "Estamos indo para o

Brooklin," Naruto disse para o taxista, e então ele virou para Sakura. "Olha, você sabe que

pode me contar qualquer coisa, certo?"

Sakura hesitou por um momento, então concordou. "Claro, Naruto," ela disse "Eu sei

que eu posso."

Ela bateu a porta do taxi e fechou atrás dela, e o taxi arrancou dentro da noite.

Bom Mina espero que gostem do capitulo e apesar da fic ser ooc o Jace e o Sasuke se parecem no mal humor uahsua dois lindos mandem Reviews por favor bjs ate o próximo,


End file.
